Jealousy
by Kirishtu
Summary: Anduin gets jealous of the attention Wrathion is giving to adventurers on the Legendary questline. After a heated argument, Wrathion teaches Anduin that jealousy is an emotion that he thinks is sexy.


"Why do you do that?" Anduin asked.

"Do what?" Wrathion replied.

"Belittle my opinion in front of adventurers? And, for that matter, insult my concerns?"

Wrathion blinked. "Shall I remind you that you're the one warning those same adventurers to avoid my machinations?"

Anduin glowered at the Black Prince. "That's different."

"How so?"

"I'm only telling them how dangerous your plans are." Anduin said. "You want the same power as the Thunder King. Haven't you been listening to the Pandaren's stories? The stories coming out of the Isle of Thunder? The troubles _you_ made those people go through?"

"I don't _make_ them do anything." Wrathion replied, somewhat defensively. "They do it because they want to. They're just as curious as I."

"So why don't you go do your own dirty work?"

"It's not like I haven't!" Wrathion snapped.

"Name one instance where you physically battled something in your pursuit of 'knowledge'!"

Wrathion opened his mouth, then closed it. "There was..." he started. Then quieted.

Anduin folded his arms over his chest. "That's what I thought."

Wrathion glowered at Anduin, his red eyes narrowed to glowing slits. "It's not like I sit here all the time and let other people do my work for me."

"It's not like you go out there and help them kill the things you tell them to kill either."

"You think I should?"

"You're the one messing with a power that shouldn't be messed with," Anduin snapped, "so you should bear the responsibility."

"Of going out and killing things that it takes a veritable army of ten or twenty five to kill?" Wrathion asked with a raised brow. "By myself? Or would you drag your injured self out with me to heal me?"

"Idiots messing with powers beyond their ken don't deserve to be healed." Anduin replied sullenly. He looked away from Wrathion as he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Another adventurer, visiting after completing some step in Wrathion's quest for power.

Anduin propped his head on his fist and listened. He heard Wrathion's excitement - something about a dragon and a lightning spear - and felt something in his chest grow hot and tight. The adventurer was a blood elf, a warlock. He seemed just as excited as Wrathion, but he kept glancing Anduin's way, as if he could sense the Prince's irritation. It took all of Anduin's self-control not to speak, rather warning the warlock before he rose from his chair and limped his way out to Mason's Folly.

That hot, tight feeling grew even worse as Wrathion held the spear, monologuing about the Thunder King's powers and what could have possibly been, or what would be. Anduin stared out at the cliffs, hating the excitement that Wrathion had when he spoke to the warlock about the next stage of his plan. More killing. More delving into powers that shouldn't be touched. His whole body twitched when Wrathion presented the warlock with his choice of four gemstones for his helm. It was all he could do not to snap at the idiot black dragon. He waited until the warlock had gone before he slid off the railing, using it as support as he stared at Wrathion.

Wrathion looked at him. Sighed. "What?"

"Really? A gemstone you can watch him through?" Anduin said through clenched teeth.

Wrathion frowned. "Well, of course. As much as I'd like to watch the warlock and his friends stomp their boots into Lei Shen's face personally, there are other pressing matters I have to attend to."

"Like what?" Anduin snapped.

Wrathion's eyes lowered, seeming to glow brighter when he did so. "Like you."

Anduin felt his cheeks heat. They'd carefully kept their relationship a secret, mostly because Anduin knew his father wouldn't hesitate to end the Black Dragonflight if he found out what his son was doing in Pandaria. Not recovering, that was for sure!

Wrathion approached Anduin and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "You're jealous."

Anduin glared at Wrathion. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Yes, you are." Wrathion replied, smiling.

"No, I'm not." Anduin pushed Wrathion away, or tried to, anyway. The Black Prince had an iron grip on him. "I'm worried."

"About?" Wrathion asked. His voice was concerned, revealing at last a bit of true emotion.

"About you, idiot." Anduin looked down at Wrathion's chest, watching his fingers worry at a loose thread in Wrathion's jacket.

"Why?"

Anduin rolled his eyes. Wrathion sounded so genuinely confused, and it pissed off Anduin something fierce. "_Because_, stupid, I care about you, and this meddling feels like something bad is going to happen to you."

"Like dying?"

"Yes. LIke dying."

Wrathion pondered for a moment. Anduin glanced at the dragon's face, and knew by Wrathion's expression he was carefully considering his words. Then Wrathion looked down at Anduin and gently pressed their foreheads together.

"I swear to you I would never do anything that would put me in danger of dying. Or you. No, there's a method to this madness of mine, I assure you." Wrathion smiled and pulled back to kiss Anduin lightly on the lips.

Anduin flushed red. "Not out here! Someone will see!"

"Good." Wrathion said with a husky purr. "I want them to see."

"Well, I don't!"

"Should've thought about that before you got jealous."

Anduin spluttered. "I'm not jealous!"

"I saw your face when I was talking with that warlock. My dear Prince, you were very unhappy. And it wasn't because I was fooling around with dangerous powers."

Anduin stared at Wrathion for a long moment. A Wrynn, all right, Wrathion thought. His stare was exactly the same as Varian's, though it didn't have the same bite the King's had. Probably because Varian's had Goldrinn behind it. Then Anduin's blue eyes narrowed. "I'm _not_ jealous." he said adamantly.

"Shame." Wrathion said lowly, moving his lips to Anduin's ear. "I thought it was sexy."

Anduin flushed red. "How do you even know that word?"

"I'm not deaf." Wrathion said, kissing Anduin's ear.

"Stop it." Anduin protsted, trying to push Wrathion away.

"No."

"Please stop?"

"No."

"If you don't stop, I will kick you so hard in the balls Deathwing will sing soprano in hell." Anduin growled.

Now Wrathion pulled back and studied Anduin's face. "_That's_ the best you could come up with?"

"If I threw you over the cliff, you'd transform." Anduin pointed out. "Kicking you would make me feel immensely better. The euphemism was used to describe how hard I'd kick you."

Wrathion finally looked nervous.

"It's not like you need it, or anything." Anduin said with a poisonous smile.

Wrathion frowned, then bared his teeth. "I need it to make you feel good."

Anduin frowned. "Fine. I concede that point."

"And, eventually, rebuild my flight."

"You _do_ realize you're the last, right? There are no female black dragons left." Anduin said.

"Who said anything about girls?" Wrathion asked, clearly shocked. "They're stupid and gross."

Anduin smirked. "At least you're acting your age there."

Wrathion's jaw dropped open. Then it closed and his eyes narrowed, the glowing red orbs becoming more intense. Anduin tried to take a step back, but Wrathion's arms tightened around his waist. Then the blonde found himself swung around until his back was pressed into the rock on the left side of the hill called Mason's Folly. Wrathion caged him in then, leaving Anduin no room to run.

"I'll show you 'acting my age'." Wrathion snarled before he kissed Anduin hard on the mouth.

Anduin's protest was muffled when Wrathion kissed him again, and it died completely when Wrathion pushed his right leg between Anduin's, grinding his knee upwards in just the right way. Anduin gripped onto Wrathion's tunic, shivering as heat began to pool in his abdomen. When their kiss broke, Anduin reached for Wrathion's turban, and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground. Wrathion moved his mouth to Anduin's neck, as his hands busied themselves with removing Anduin's tabard and shirt, then the belt holding his pants closed.

Anduin gasped as he felt Wrathion's fingers brush his length, and he bit into Wrathion's clothed shoulder, eyes closing at the feel of the dragon's fingers. Wrathion drew him out and continued to stroke Anduin's cock, pulling his head back to watch the human. Anduin's face was flushed, his eyes bright with too many emotions, the foremost being irritation aimed at Wrathion. The Black Prince only smirked and continued to move his hand, running his thumb over the tip in a way that made Anduin's eyes close and gasp. His body trembled and he clutched at Wrathion as if he was the only thing keeping Anduin upright. Probably was.

"Am I acting my age now?" Wrathion asked, purring into Anduin's ear. Anduin shuddered in reply.

Wrathion slowly sank to his knees, and lightly ran his tongue over the head of Anduin's cock. Anduin let out a low moan and his head fell back against the rock. Wrathion opened his mouth and took Anduin into his mouth, then throat, as his left hand slid along Anduin's thigh until his fingers brushed the blonde Prince's hole. Anduin's hands gripped his hair tightly, tugging.

"Don't." Anduin panted. "Not out... out here. People will see!"

Wrathion let Anduin's cock slide from his mouth. "Good. I want them to see."

"Bast-!" Anduin's insult was cut off as Wrathion spun him, so he was facing the rock. He started to curse again, but for a different reason entirely - Wrathion's tongue was at his hole, along with his fingers, wetting and stretching and going deep. Anduin curled his hands into fists against the rock, his eyes closed tight and his face bright red from embarrassment.

Then he felt Wrathion's breath against his neck, his weight against his back. He felt pressure, and then Wrathion was inside him, sliding in to the hilt. The Black Prince said nothing, only kissed the back of Anduin's neck before he began to move. Wrathion gripped Anduin's hips, pulling out and thrusting in in deep, long strokes. Anduin bit into his arm to keep from yelling, but noises kept escaping him despite his effort. Lightning sparked up his spine, driving pleasure into his brain and back down into his abdomen, then his cock. With each thrust, the pleasure built, until Anduin whimpered, "'Thion!"

Wrathion hissed and pulled out of Anduin long enough to turn him around, lift him up, and sheathe himself again. Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders, his legs around his waist, and closed his eyes, panting against Wrathion's neck. The dragon controlled their rhythm, moving so slow until Anduin began to tighten. Then the speed of his thrusts increased, and Anduin had to bite into Wrathion's shoulders to try and muffle his cries. Once, twice, thrice more - and once more for good measure - Wrathion thrust into Anduin, then hissed as Anduin clamped down tight around him, the pulses of his heartbeat milking Wrathion as he came.

They stayed joined until Anduin stopped shaking. Then Wrathion carefully pulled his softening cock out of Anduin's body and slowly lowered Anduin to his feet. Anduin wobbled, then steadied, taking a deep breath as his body struggled to recover. He glowered at Wrathion. "Never. Again."

Wrathion only smiled like a fat cat that caught a juicy bird. "So you say, Prince."

Anduin frowned, then looked away from the dragon. He found his clothes and put them on, watching Wrathion do the same, making themselves look decent.

As Wrathion put on his turban and Anduin cinched the last buckle on his belt, Wrathion took hold of Anduin and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, he kissed Anduin's ear and whispered, "I hope you get jealous more often."

Anduin drove his fist into Wrathion's stomach with a fury Wrathion hadn't thought him capable of, then grabbed his crutch, and limped away.


End file.
